Okay
'Okay '''is een lied dat drie keer deels is gezongen in de serie ''Victorious, een maal door Tori en Ryder in Beggin' on Your Knees en eenmaal door Jade in Jade Gets Crushed. Jade zingt dit lied nogmaals voor haar auditie voor de Platinum Music Awards in Tori Goes Platinum. Het originele lied is van Backhouse Mike. Beggin' on Your Knees thumb|274pxIn Beggin' on Your Knees, repeteerde Tori en Ryder een stuk van dit lied als een duet voor de Full Moon Jam. De tekst die ze zongen: Shelter my eyes from the sun And wait for the birds to fly by Trying to reach every one And know what you're feeling inside Deep in my head now it's like I'm dreamin' '' Jade Gets Crushed thumbIn Jade Gets Crushed, zong Jade een stuk van dit lied voor André. Toen André geen inspiratie had voor de tekst van zijn lied voor het project kwam zij met deze tekst. In werkelijkheid is dit van het lied Okay. The lyrics she sang: ''There is no upper hand I'm giving you mine It doesn't have to end up wasting your time There's things that I could say But hear it my way I want to let you know that it's all okay Tori Goes Platinum In Tori Goes Platinum zong Jade een stuk van dit liedje voor haar auditie voor de Platinum Music Awards. The lyrics she sang are: Shelter my eyes from the sun And wait for the birds to fly bythumb|right|300px ''Trying to -'' Ze werd onderbroken bij "Trying to..." Originele songtekst door Backhouse Mike I like your smile But even introductions need to last awhile Sometimes I don't know if I'm right or wrong And in the end it seems like everything is worse when you're gone There is no upper hand I'm giving you mine It doesn't have to end up wasting your time There's things that I could say But hear it my way I want to let you know that it's all okay So there you arethumb|Backhouse Mike Mistakenly mistaken for a deeper scar A hole in your heart And the same for me Is everything you touch keeping you down or setting you free There is no upper hand I'm giving you mine It doesn't have to end up wasting your time There's things that I could say But hear it my way I want to let you know that it's all okay Shelter my eyes from the sun And wait for the birds to fly by Trying to reach every one And know what you're feeling inside Deep in my head now it's like a dream goodbye There is no upper hand I'm giving you mine It doesn't have to end up wasting your time There's things that I could say But hear it my way I want to let you know that it's all okay Want to let you know that it's all okay Want to let you know That it's all okay Externe links *YouTube Video *LyricsTime